Daray Darcus
Daray Dim Darcus aka Daray D. Darcus is a 25-year-old, born in October 31st, 1994. A New Foundland mixed with a Black Labrador. She plays as the tritagonist in the series Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures (TMRA). Daray doesn't have any specific powers and she is just a simple dog furry mortal like her older cousin Leo Grummel. Appearance Daray appears to be a New Foundland mix with a Black Labrador. She appears to be skinny and not big like the actual New Foundland breeds, and have more of a dark greyish color scheme. Having a casual type of outfit that doesn't make her appear girly but rather as a tomboy. Their color scheme is dark like their legal name. But despite the dark monotone color, they have bright pink eye highlighters and dark green eyes that contrast the pink in her eyes. Personality They seem to have a casual mood with some grins much like MAL. They do get envious at times against her frenemy Brianna (who is not much of a villain). And would have the courage to defend her older cousin Leo or her roommate Olaf when he is in some type of endangerment against his enemies. Sometimes when she is sick of some of the friends she deals with, she would make some sarcastic remarks as a way to skip the 'long & annoying situation' that she wanted to 'dip out of'. Thoutubus (YouTube) Daray was featured in a couple of videos, especially the "Everything Black" video. Not having ANY vocal dialogues to show in through the videos, but still was featured. Lovely Land: Fleeceville Daray's time in Lovely Land: Fleeceville isn't known that much. Except for how she is Leo's shadow in other people's words like from Kai, Brianna. Daray is easily feared at certain times due to their dark clothing and her being easily compared to Overshadow; a villain from the Time Majesty Series. However, her older cousin Grummel was nice enough to get everybody used to Daray's appearance around them making them more comfortable later on, especially with the poems she wrote. Dark Poems Daray has made dark poems online and has been famous for writing all of it and eventually voicing the poems on several occasions. Most of the poems were mostly at least against the enemies of her or her friends. Often writing and drawing the stuff she sees from them. Most of the citizens from Lovely Land: Fleeceville feared to look into the poems appearing to look dark. Later until some of the poems started to help Leo and some of her other friends Trivia/Media * Daray's feelings for Olaf: ** Daray shares feelings for Kleine and wants to be his girlfriend. *** However, she feels insecure and fears that he has feelings for Stella; who is Olaf's sidekick; who has the same powers as he does for some of his adventures without his mortal friends. ** Daray also has had feelings for Ronnie, but then seen Ronnie as a bully to Olaf. * Daray's beef with Malik: ** She doesn't like when Malik and Olaf are together in some adventures without her being in some of it. *** Some times she would decide to do her own thing writing poems about the adventures they had together while she was at home by herself or with Leo cooking dinner together. * Darcus's older cousin is Leo Grummel. ** He was a doctor/surgeon. ** He is now a mad scientist. ** He has been more protective with Daray much like with her trying to be there for him. ** They both tend to have an on and off rivalry, despite that, they want to see the better out of themselves. * Daray dresses in black as seen and mentioned earlier ** Daray is used to dressing in her dark clothing because: *** It makes her feel anxious and worried, and it is a way of coping. *** It makes her 'stand out from the sheep that look so similar', in other words, stand out. *** It was her way of expressing her mood much like MAL * Darcus and Overshadow share a type of on and off "Best Friends Forever" type of relationship. ** She wants the best out of him and wants him to not give up on Whiteware; his love interest. ** Despite Whiteware being hated by Daray, she wants both Overshadow and Whiteware to have a healthy relationship and will try to do whatever it takes to get them to that point. * Daray hates Whiteware and the Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. not just because of her white outfit but because of: ** Ware's past and continuing support with The Glacials. ** Ware's continual rivalry against her friends (Malik, Kleine Olaf, Leo). ** Ware's control aid in the Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad.